1. Field
The following description relates to a load impedance decision device, a wireless power transmission device, and a wireless power transmission method, and more particularly, to a wireless transmission technology that efficiently manages wireless power transmission from a source resonator to a target resonator even if the distance between the source resonator and the target resonator changes.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology (IT), an increasing amount of portable electronic devices are being distributed. Due to various characteristics of the portable electronic products, a battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic product becomes an important issue. Various portable electronic products and home electronic appliances have the ability to transmit data wirelessly, however, the portable electronic products typically receive power using a wired connection such as plugging the device into an outlet.
Currently, researches are conducted on a wireless power transmission technology that may wirelessly supply power. Due to characteristics of wireless environments, a distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may vary over time and a matching condition between the source resonator and the target resonator may also vary. Accordingly, disclosed is a new scheme that may enhance the efficiency of a wireless transmission even in environments where the source resonator and/or target resonator dynamically change location.